


and he knows he would find them

by privateerwrites



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm not really sure how to tag this tbh but, M/M, Trevilieu are dads, basically this is just a fluff fic that I wrote for me, yes their daughter is jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites
Summary: Modern Trevilieu as Dads AU; Treville gets a text from his husband while he's at work asking him to come home, and he cannot predict what he comes home to.[their daughter has an incredibly bad day, and neither Armand nor Jean can do much more than comfort her]
Relationships: Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/de Tréville (Trois Mousquetaires)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	and he knows he would find them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing Trevilieu, so please be kind. This fic is also basically just self indulgent fluff. Comments and kudos welcome!!
> 
> Also- Treville's text are in **bold** , and Richelieu's are in _italics_

Jean is taking a quiet moment at work to sit at his desk when his phone buzzes. It's on do not disturb, as it always is when he's at work, and the fact that it buzzed means that Armand must be texting him. It's a little odd, because today was supposed to be Armand's day to just hang out with their daughter and have fun after she finished school- no work, no emails, no phone calls, nothing except hanging out with her (and yelling at staffers to leave him alone, but that's to be expected).  
  
He fishes his phone out of his pocket and glances down at it, quickly. His heart stops when he reads the text:  
  
_Get home. Now._   
  
He yells for Athos to get to his office.  
  
"Captain," Athos says, question, greeting, and honorific rolled into one.  
  
"You're in charge for the rest of the day. Finish filing reports, make sure nothing goes wrong. Don't let your boys get into any trouble," Treville orders. "I'm going home."  
  
"Are they alright," Athos asks levelly, knowing that Treville wouldn't leave work early without due cause. (Due cause could be as simple as the fact the he missed his husband, but Richelieu is also a busy man, and so usually Treville can take an entire day off if he wants to see Richelieu and their schedules align.)  
  
Treville scrubs a hand over his face.  
  
"I don't know," he says, a little worry creeping into his voice.  
  
"Do you need anything, sir," Athos asks, and it's a little less of a question and a little more a plea to be allowed to help.  
  
"No, thank you, Athos. Just keep them safe," Treville says. Athos nods, salutes, and walks out of Treville's office, issuing orders as he walks. Treville slides on his coat, hat, and gloves, and slips out the side entrance to the building.  
  
It's January and cold, and snow is falling lightly to the ground. Normally, Treville would stop to appreciate it, but his thoughts are entirely focused on his daughter and his husband. Just then, his phone buzzes again- he hasn't taken it off do not disturb, which means that the text must be from Richelieu again. He unlocks his phone with shaking hands and reads the text.  
  
_Please_ , is all it says, and he realizes he never responded to Armand's earlier message.   
  
**On my way. Are you okay?**  
  
_I’m fine. We are safe. Come home to us._  
  
Jean pockets his phone with the confirmation that they are not in physical danger, and runs through the parking garage to his car.  
  
Driving home is a strong test of his will, and while that Armand would have called if Treville's presence was needed in any form in which it could arrive, it still takes all of his willpower not to reach over and just call. The drive home only takes five minutes, but it is the longest five minutes Jean thinks he has ever lived. When he finally gets his car parked in the spot in front of his building, he immediately rushes for the door of the apartment complex. He runs the two flights of stairs to the apartment he and Armand purchased when they first moved here and unlocks the door with shaking hands.  
  
The sight that greets him when he eases the door open is not what he is expecting.  
  
Sitting on the couch in the living room are his husband and daughter. Ree is curled into Armand's arms, shaking. Armand is running his hand down her back, whispering soothing words to her. She nods occasionally, and Jean figures that he's trying to understand what went wrong.  
  
It's clear that Armand was not the source of her distress- if they were fighting, this would not be happening. He looks up at Treville from the couch, and then turns his head back down to the teenager in his arms and murmurs something into her hair. She nods, and their embrace opens a little and Jean, having taken off his coat, slides in next to her on the couch. Armand's shirt is dry- she hasn't been crying, or if she has, it was a while ago. Armand shakes his head carefully at Jean, as if to say "I do not know". Jean opens his arms, and his daughter falls in.  
  
They stay like that for a long, long time, the three of them. Eventually, Ree stops shaking and she just holds on, clinging to each of her dads in turn. Her stomach growls at one point, and Armand carefully asks her if she wants dinner. She shakes her head and burrows deeper into Treville's chest.  
  
It's about 7pm when she finally extracts herself from being held by Richelieu.  
  
"Can we have dinner," she asks, and her voice cracks. It's broken and tired, and Jean has to physically bite back a reaction to how dull she sounds. Usually, their daughter is a spitfire, raring to go and do things and fight anything that comes in her way. Right now, she sounds so achingly tired that it hurts Jean a little bit. Something is very, very wrong.  
  
"What do you want, darling," Richelieu manages to ask her, though with a look at his face, Treville can tell he, too, is hurt by how bland and worn down she sounds.  
  
"Pizza," she asks softly, hopefully. Jean nods and smiles. She tells him what she wants on it and he writes it down into the online order form.  
  
"It'll be here in forty-five minutes." Ree nods. Treville takes one of her hands into his own.  
  
"Ree, hon, what happened," Jean asks in the least demanding tone he can muster. It's difficult, because he really just wants to know _exactly_ who did this to his kid, but he also knows that he cannot, cannot, push her, not at all. It was one of the first things they'd learned when they'd adopted her, that pushing Ree lead nowhere, and only made her shut down.  
  
"School," she says miserably, and Armand nods a little encouragingly. She looks at Treville and there are tears in her eyes, and he can understand people who commit murder.  
  
"They made us talk about- about- Papa, I shouldn't be that scared it's so _stupid_ , God, Papa-," her voice breaks here, and Richelieu reaches out and holds her again.  
  
"I shouldn't be scared of them," she murmurs into Richelieu's shirt, and he looks desperately over at Treville above her head. Treville tucks himself in on her other side and wraps his arms around both of them.  
  
"You are safe here," he tells her, and it sounds like a prayer and an order and a blessing all at once. "You are safe here."  
  
Later, the story spills out of her in an angry, terrified rush- how they'd had to have a civil discussion about modern antisemitism in school, and how she barely made it through class without having to run out to throw up from fear and anxiety and anger. Treville takes his frustration out on his pizza, well aware that it won't do any good to take it out on anything or anyone else.  
  
Richelieu takes her to a temple after dinner, and they are out of the house for over an hour while he lets her sit and pray and feel safe.  
  
She seems more grounded when they come home, and Treville is grateful for it. There is something for her and Armand in prayer that he will never understand, but he is glad that they have it. Once they set their coats down and she heads off to her room, Armand holds Jean in a long embrace. They don't say anything, they just hold each other, and Jean understands what Armand wants to say but cannot find the words for.  
  
Ree snuggles in with them that night, clinging to her dads and the comfort of their presence. She may be seventeen, but that doesn't mean that she can't find solace in falling asleep warm and loved.  
  
When Jean crawls under the covers that night and pulls his daughter close, his husband holding his hand, he knows that he would find them both, in any life, at any time, in any place, no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> If Tumblr is more your thing, I'm over there at privateerstudies!


End file.
